Vampire
Vampires are undead creatures which feed upon the blood of living humans. Professor Abraham Van Helsing describes them as "moving from city to city like a pack of wolves", and never staying long in one place for fear of discovery. Sir Malcolm Murray speculates that they must only exist in small numbers, given that they do stand out from the humans upon whom they prey. Summary Two basic types of vampires have appeared in Season 1. "Master" vampires are very inhuman creatures; they possess entirely hairless bodies, blood-red eyes, mouths full of sharp fangs, clawed fingers and an "exoskeleton" layer of skin, beneath which their dark flesh is tattooed with occult heiroglyphs. They possess the ability to transform humans into "infected" vampires, which have the same blood-red colouration to the eyes, but have only a single pair of sharpened canine teeth instead of a full set of fangs. Master vampires seem to feel little need for human clothing, and both of the Masters which have been encountered in the series so far have appeared naked. Infected vampires tend to wear whatever they were dressed in at the time they were turned. Vampires feed upon blood, and the discovery of large numbers of exsanguinated corpses is an obvious sign of when a pack of vampires has arrived in a city. Vampires tend to linger in places where death is prevalent; the first Master vampire encountered in the series was sleeping beneath a pile of its dead victims, while the second Master was making its lair aboard a plague ship. Vampires appear to lead a very reclusive and sedentary lifestyle, and when not actively hunting and feeding, they are most often found sleeping or hiding away. Master vampires often surround themselves with infectees, or with mind-controlled human slaves. Vampires seem to be nocturnal in their habits, though it has not been demonstrated as to whether this is because sunlight can actually harm them, or simply because it is easier for them to hide their obviously inhuman appearance in the dark. Named Vampires *Mina Murray † *Master Vampire † *Fenton † *Mina's "Master" (a European nobleman, implied to be Count Dracula) *Unnamed Master Vampire † *Many unnamed female Vampires † Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Strength: '''Master vampires are immensely strong; one of them swatted Ethan Chandler through the air with a casual swipe of its hand. Infected vampires may become stronger than they were as humans, but they do not appear to possess truly supernatural strength. *'Enhanced Agility:' Master vampires are very swift and agile, capable of scaling walls and leaping from windows. Infected vampires may possess this to a lesser degree. *'Enhanced Endurance: All vampires are more resilient to injury than humans are. Master vampires in particular have been shown to take gunshots without so much as flinching. Infected vampires also seem able to recover from any wound that does not damage the head or heart. *"Hannah's Wink": Vampiric saliva contains an agent which prevents blood clotting, making it easier for them to feed. Abraham Van Helsing named this phenomenon in honour of his wife, who was infected by a vampire. *'''Mind Control: Master vampires can enslave humans, turning them into fanatical, psychotic minions who seek to emulate their masters' craving for blood and life. Weaknesses *'Destruction of the brain or heart: '''Vampires can be killed by sufficiently grievous wounds to the head or heart, be it from blades or bullets. *'Crucifix:' Although vampires can stand to be in the presence of a crucifix, these symbols evidently have some deleterious effect upon them, as one Master vampire chose to flee a confrontation in a room with a crucifix upon the wall, rather than stand and fight. *'Demonic Influence: 'Vampires seem to be repulsed or weakened by the dark power that resides within Vanessa Ives. *'Death of the Master:'''If a Master vampire is slain, all of the infectees created by that vampire will also immediately die. Episode Appearance Gallery Master.jpg Mina_Vampire.PNG Pennydreadful106-1.jpg Penny1x3-3.jpg Category:Monsters